


Deal

by DebraHicks



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: Sometimes it get lonely in the Old West.  After a hard day of riding, Smith and Jones find better comfort than that offered by saloon girls.
Relationships: Hannibal Heyes | Joshua Smith/Other(s)
Kudos: 10





	Deal

Hannibal Heyes had been dealt few hands in life that he didn't know how to play. Waking up with his partner wrapped firmly and possessively around him qualified as one of those hands. His first impulse had been to merely roll away. The slight smile of contentment on the Kid's face had smothered that idea.

Curry sighed, pulled him tighter. Heyes had to admit that it felt good; he had to admit that it actually felt better than it reasonable should have.

It had only been a week since their last visit in town. The girls had been pretty, friendly and not even very expensive. Heyes echoed his partner's sigh as he remembered the vague unease afterwards, the feeling that something was missing.

Heyes was too deep in thought to notice that his hands had strayed up to play in the Kid's tight curls. The Kid was always accusing him of being too romantic and lately he had begun to wonder if maybe he was right. He had begun to wonder if his empty feelings came from having the physical but not the emotional. Plenty of sex, no love to go with it.

The small night fire did little to light the desert darkness. Heyes thoughts grew darker with the night. He had never had anyone who really cared whether he lived or died. Curry snored softly against his chest, forcing him to amend that thought -no one but the Kid. Curry was always there, either in silent support or noisy argument, depending on how crazy the current plan. The acknowledgment brought with it a twinge of guilt. Heyes had never told the Kid how much he appreciated his caring, how much he loved him.

The surprising lump in his throat and tightness in his chest suddenly transferred themselves to lower in his anatomy, swelling him surprising swiftness. His eyes grew wide in shock. He pushed the Kid away, scrambled back. Curry sat up fast, a gun appearing in his hand.

"What?" he demanded.

Heyes stared at him in silent accusation. With an effort he controlled the unexplained trembling in his stomach. "Nothing. You...startled me."

Curry looked puzzled, glanced around at his location. "How'd I get over here?"

"I think you were trying to get closer to the fire and ran into me instead," Heyes explained carefully.

Nodding Curry smiled, sliding the gun back in the holster next to Heyes saddle. "Yeah, must have gotten cold. Sorry."

While Curry was currently wide awake Heyes knew that his partner would be asleep as soon as he hit the blanket. He didn't think he'd be as lucky. He glanced up to find Curry watching him closely. He tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" Curry asked.

"Nothing," Heyes lied easily, made a move back toward his blankets.

Avoiding the Kid's questioning gaze he calmly put two more sticks on the fire, shook the sand out of one blanket, lay down and pulled it over him. Behind him he heard Curry do the same. He lay for a long time in that odd stillness when the desert shifts between dark and light. It seemed colder now than it had before Curry had held him.

He loved his partner but the physical reaction had scared him. That just didn't happen, not to normal men. The few instances he had heard about, told as tales to frighten children, concerned old men in prisons and what they did to young boys foolish enough to break the law. He had been forced into enough Sunday schools to know that it was morally wrong, but so was stealing. Morals, Heyes had always felt, were something to be decided individually not dictated by someone else.

His thoughts wandered back to the winter when they were nineteen and had been caught in the high country by the first snow. They would have died there if they hadn't been found by a small clan of Crow that had jumped the reservation to keep from starving. During their ten week stay with the band he had been both shocked and curious about two braves who obviously shared more than just their tipi. No one in the tribe seemed to think it unusual, only smiling politely at his questions. He had mentioned it to Curry but the Kid hadn't commented one way or the other.

He had learned a lot of respect for those Indians, and the two strange warriors. It had been easy to empathize with them. They had a lot in common; all outcast, all hunted, never really having a place to call home.

The horses rustled quietly in the darkness, dragging his thoughts back to the ache in his chest. Could he really be in love with his partner? Part of his mind still nagged that it was wrong but another part ran though a series of fascinating images of the Kid in his arms; warm, strong, gentle and safe.

The familiar swelling started again. He sat up, realizing that laying in the darkness was not going to get him anywhere. He had never shied away from talking to the Kid about anything and he wasn't going to let this be any different. The thought of Curry leaving or holding this against him never entered into it. He knew the Kid might say he was crazy but he had said that about a lot of the things that Heyes had brought up.

After watching Curry's back for a minute he whispered, "Kid?"

"What?" was the alert reply.

"You wanna talk?"

"No." The Kid sat up. "But you do."

Heyes smiled at his friend, trying to think of the best way to bring the subject up. Twice he opened his mouth to start and twice he stopped. A slow smile touched the Kid's face. Heyes guessed his thoughts and laughed in embarrassment.

"It's not often you get tongue tied, partner," he teased.

"Yeah," Heyes replied hesitantly. "Only on things really important."

Curry stopped smiling, moved closer, concern evident in the night darkened blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Heyes dropped his gaze to the small fire. Picking up a burning stick he stirred the fire aimlessly. "Kid, do you ever think about being in love?"

"Sometimes," Curry replied after a minute. "Sure. Everyone want's someone to love." Wary amusement crept into this voice. "Why? You in love with someone?"

Heyes almost laughed at the loaded question. He sobered as he realized the Kid had unwittingly given him the opening he needed, if he could find the courage to use it. With a deep breath he studied the fire-lit face across from him.

"Yeah, I am." He noticed the eyes get a little darker. "You."

Curry's smile faded, then reformed. "I love you too, Heyes. You know that.

"I know, but..." He was suddenly sorry he's started the whole thing. But it was started and he had to finish. "I love you and I want to show you."

The Kid leaned back, shock running across his handsome features. "Heyes, do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes," Heyes sighed, dropping his gaze back to the fire.

"No." Was the firm denial. "Heyes, that's not...it's just not..natural."

Heyes looked back up, unflinching now. "I love you. There's nothing unnatural about that. Nothing wrong in wanting to show you."

"Heyes," Curry said sympathetically. "Everyone gets lonely sometime, it's not like we have a overabundance of women but it just ain't right."

Seeing that he was only upsetting the tall blonde, Heyes nodded. He wanted to drop the whole thing. "Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry I woke you."

Fighting the stinging in his eyes, trying desperately to hide it from his friend Heyes turned around and laid back down. He felt lost and lonely in the cold of the desert night.

"Heyes?" Curry called softly.

"Yeah?" Heyes answered with a touch of dread.

"You're not mad at me because I don't want to, are you?"

"No."

"It's not that I don't love you. I do. Honest. It's just..." Curry stammered to a stop.

"It's okay, Kid. I understand." Heyes tried to sound normal. "Forget it."

A few minutes went by in strained silence. "Kid?" Heyes interrupted the quiet this time.

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad because I asked, are you?"

"Hell, no. Kinda flattered." Curry laughed nervously. "You always get the prettier girls."

Heyes laughed with him, but it did nothing to dispel the tension. "Glad to hear you finally admit that."

Silence claimed the darkness. Heyes shivered, closed his eyes on the loneliness, wondering what in the world had processed him to ask the Kid something like that. Hannibal Heyes was always the planner, never rushed into anything. He should have thought it out, been more subtle, dropped a few hints.

"Heyes, you been thinking about this long?"

Heyes rolled over, found the Kid propped on one elbow watching him. "No.. maybe... I don't know. I'd been trying to figure out why being with a girl just doesn't feel as good as it use to." He smiled slightly. "No, it still feels good, just not..."

"Right?" Curry ventured. Heyes nodded. "What did you figure out?"

"Well, Kid, the way I got it figured is that sometimes a person needs more than just getting laid on a regular basis," Heyes ventured wisely, trying to hide his longing, trying to play it light. "You need someone who loves you.

The Kid smiled, a wide pleased grin. "And you thought of me?"

Heyes nodded, laid back flat and stared up at the sparkling dark sky. "You're the only person that's ever given a damn what happened to me, Kid. One thought just kinda lead to the other."

The silence that followed this time didn't seem quite as deep. The first tentative streaks of gray were just starting to color the sky when Curry spoke again.

"Hannibal?" he asked very softly, "Can I come over there with you?"

Heyes caught his breath, hope suddenly taking a firm hold of his heart. He looked across the fire. Curry was still up on one elbow but he was staring at the ground.

"If you want to," Heyes said gently, afraid of the hope that refused to let go of his heart.

The Kid looked up and even though he knew it was a trick of the fire light Heyes thought he could see the glint of pleasure in the wide blue eyes. Picking up his blankets Curry stopped to stoke the fire before shaking them out next to his dark-haired partner. He stretched out on one side facing Heyes and closed his eyes.

Heyes stretched out flat, desperately wishing he could get his brain working enough to figure out what to do next. He knew he was being greedy, that he should take the small comfort of having the Kid close as enough for the night. A hand touched his shoulder.

His head jerked sideways to stare at the larger half of the infamous duo. "What..."

"You're right." Curry smiled. "As always." He edged closer, his other hand brushing Heyes' jaw.

Heyes was suddenly terrified, moved back. "Kid, you said..."

"I thought about it," Curry said with a wide smile. "You're right and I've changed my mind. Come here."

Before Heyes could open his mouth to protest he was pulled on top of the blonde and locked in a fierce kiss that he felt all the way to his boots. All his sudden shyness and hesitation disappeared. When Curry pulled away they both were forced to take a deep breath. Curry was the first to recover, with a deep glint of impatience in his eyes he started unbuttoning Heyes shirt.

"I love you, Heyes. Never thought it'd be like this but I think I like the idea."

Heyes' hands snaked up into his partner's hair, really noticing and enjoying the feeling this time. "When you change your mind, you sure don't do it half-way."

"Shut up, Heyes. I was the one who was wrapped around you, remember."

Heyes pulled back. "You did that on purpose? And then had the nerve..."

"Wasn't on purpose," Curry defended. "I was having a nightmare. Then it stopped and I felt warm and safe. It took me a little while to figure out why." He ran a finger over Heyes lips. "And when I did, and seeing how much it hurt you when I said those other things changed my mind."

Heyes ignited the kiss this time. Then they were fumbling with snaps and denim, pulling off worn leather boots. Trying to feel every inch of skin, kissing quickly and deeply as they undressed. The blanket was wool, stiff with sand and smelled of horse. They didn't notice. The feel of warm skin, tight muscles and swelling cocks covered any discomfort.

It was gentle, hesitant at first. Neither was dominant, both only interested in pleasuring the other. Hands whispered on velvet flesh. But the fire built quickly, was too hot to burn long. Heyes pinned the larger blonde, sliding against him, listening to his moans of pleasure and whispered assurances of love. They came together in long shuddering convulsions, incoherent cries filling the cold desert morn.

With both arms locked firmly about his partner's board back Heyes waited for the stars to come back to their usual places. He laughed quietly.

"I may get all the pretty girls but I bet you get more return customers."

Curry shifted, rolling partially out from under, leaving one leg tangled with his partners. He was silent.

Concern prompted Heyes to ask, "Kid, you okay?"

"You know, Heyes you're not so smart," Curry said quietly.

Confused by the remark and worried that Curry was unhappy over what they had done made Heyes move down, raise Curry's chin toward him. Curry smiled happily at him.

"If you were so smart you would have thought of this a long time ago. Would have saved us a lot of money. And a lot of strain on my right hand." He sobered, the smile turning softer. "You're right. Having someone who cares does make it better."

Relieved and pleased, Heyes smiled smugly. "So I guess I am as smart as I think."

Curry kissed him again. His head dropped, resting against Heyes' chest. The first streaks of pink were just evident in the eastern sky. "Be light soon."

"So, we got somewhere to be?" Heyes yawned widely. His restlessness was gone, leaving exhausted satisfaction in its place. "I say we stay another day. Sleep in late, take a quick bath in the spring, you can shoot some breakfast." His voice dropped, grew a little husky. "Then we'll see what we can do to keep each other amused."

Pulling the blanket up over them, Curry admitted, "Okay, I take it back. I guess you are pretty smart."

"Told you." Curry was asleep before he heard Heyes come back.

Smiling at his partner's blissful expression, Heyes kissed his lightly on the chin. Sometimes the best hands are the ones you don't expect to fill.

Back to Table of Contents


End file.
